A Hero?
by Aqualoner
Summary: A repost. Robin wonders about what belongs to and if he is a hero.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans

I am a super-hero. Someone who the city looks up to for protection and guidance. The person who saves the day. Who stops the corrupt. Who doesn't give up. Who doesn't fear and doesn't love.

Am I?

At night, I go to the top of the tower and look at the peaceful city beneath me. I see the lives of men, women and children from the rooftop. All of them resting on my shoulders. What if I fail? What if I can't protect them? What if their homes are destroyed? It will be all my fault.

My fault. My problem. My sin. My regret. My mistake. Notice the key word here. MY. I hate that word. It can't be the criminal's or the team's. It is always my. That is why Slade bothered me. He made it so all he did was my fault. Because of him, I betrayed my friends, stole from my father's company , fought my team and hurt the girl I love. But he did something worse, he made me doubt myself. I doubted my cause, doubted the line and doubted my beliefs. A hero can NEVER doubt himself. Batman didn't.

My father. Batman. The Dark Knight. The Caped Crusader. The Silent Protector. The Hero of Gotham City. My former partner. But we weren't partners. Partners meant trusting each other but the Bat doesn't trust anyone including me. To him I was a nuisance. A kid who constantly needed saving. He thought of me as a sidekick, but not a partner. That is why I left. I left to prove myself as a leader, a hero. The only way to do that was to start my own team. The best decision I ever made.

My team. I am the leader of the Teen Titans. The Titans are 5 teenage heros with awesome powers. Robin, me, the kung fu leader. Cyborg, the part robot with great strength and a powerful sonic cannon. Raven, the half-demoness with telekinetic powers and visions of the future. Beastboy, the green changling with the ability to morph into any animal in the world. Starfire, the alien who's powers include flight, super-strength, eye beams and starbolts. My family.

My big brother. Cyborg is like a big brother and like all brothers we bump heads usually over my leadership skills. Cy spends his time playing video games and sports. When he isn't doing that, he is building things and working on the T-car. I can understand liking your car, but Cy takes it to an extreme. He calls it his "baby". I know I can always depend on him. He is a rock.

My sister. Raven and I share a bond. She and I are so similar. Whenever she needs to talk about her nightmares, her fears or a good mystery book she always comes to me. What constantly amazes me is her intelligence. She always is reading and throwing witty comebacks.But what is incredible is her inner strength. She forces herself not to feel because it could hurt others. That is a huge burden. But you can tell that she truly cares for us.

My little brother. BB is the annoying little brother. He comes up with bizarre ideas and watches waay too much t.v. Plus he plays stupid pranks and tells lame jokes. He tries to make us laugh and smile. BB has gone through a lot though. Terra's betrayal really hurt him. Every Tuesday he goes to Terra's statue and talks to her. Sometimes one of us goes with him. Mostly Raven. He may not be the brightest bulb in the shed but he has a gold heart and will always tell you what he thinks. Even if it is about tofu.

My love. Star is the most beautiful girl in the world. Inside and out. She is always ready to lend an ear when you need to talk. She would do anything for her friends and a person in trouble. Star is completely naive to Earth culture. Starfire might not understand that mustard isn't a beverage but when it comes to science, she is genius. What truly is amazing is her innocence. She believes that the world is a glorious place filled with friends and kindness. The team and I take special care to make sure she stays that way. We all lost our childhood too soon. So Star is our innocence. The day when my parents died, I thought Richard "Dick" Grayson died with them. I was wrong. Starfire brought that boy back to life with her caring nature. I love that girl.

My home. Jump city is my home. That means that I must protect it at all costs. I must be a hero. I can't just be a little scared boy in a mask. They don't need Dick Grayson. They need Robin, Boy Wonder.

My life. It belongs to my job, my friends, my home, and my enemies. But not to me.

I guess that means I am a hero.


End file.
